This invention relates to a reel for winding in hose or electric cable lines without rotating connections for the fluid or electric circuits involved.
In the adaption of hydraulically actuated attachments on fork lift trucks, for example, it is often necessary to use some sort of hydraulic hose take up device to accommodate the movements of the fork carriage. Generally, this is accomplished with a standard hydraulic hose reel which is composed of a reel with an internal clock type spring for the winding action. The hoses are connected to the reel through the hub with hydraulic rotary fittings. Such rotary fittings are a constant maintenance problem because of leakage. Also, the conventional reel unit has to be completely disassembled if a breakage should occur in the spring.
Reels without rotary connections heretofore proposed have been too complicated and expensive for the present purpose. There is a need for a more practical form of construction.
Objects of the invention are therefore to provide an improved reel for hose or electric cable lines without rotating connections, to provide a reel of the type described of more practical and economical construction, to provide an actuating spring for such a reel which is externally mounted for easy replacement or repair and to provide a reversible reel which is adapted for either left hand or right hand mounting on equipment where it is used.